


Fourth

by ssa_archivist



Series: Ordinal [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part four of the "Ordinal" series.  Secrets continue to be revealed and Clark begins to learn how and why Lex lives in the gray areas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth

## Fourth

by Hecubus

<http://www.sjlee.org/smallville/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters are property of the WB and DC Comics. I don't any of it. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute without my permission. 

Author's notes: Part four of the "Ordinal" series. You may have already seen the beginning of this story if you read "Third" before it was edited and reposted. The rest of the series is available at the Smallville Slash Archive (<http://www.smallville.slashdom.com/>) or my Web site (<http://www.sjlee.org/smallville/>). Thanks to Kellie and vallery for beta-reading and thanks to everyone for the kind feedback on the series. Please keep it coming! 

Summary: Secrets continue to be revealed and Clark begins to learn how and why Lex lives in the gray areas. 

* * *

"The cloning project?" Clark asked in a surprised voice. "What does that have to do with me?" 

Lex had driven all the way to Gotham, finally arriving late in the afternoon. He had been up for almost two days straight trying to figure out what his father was up to, but instead of sleeping, Lex had insisted on sitting Clark down in Bruce's study to bring him up to speed. 

"He knows you're special, Clark," he answered. "Maybe not exactly how, but he definitely knows something." Lex paused for a moment before stating, "He has a sample of your blood." 

"What?" Clark gasped. "But it was destroyed! I stole it and my dad destroyed it." 

"What? You were the one who stole it from his vault?" 

"When I ran away," Clark explained, embarrassed and worried. "I wasn't acting right-- I had the red kryptonite ring on. Edge... Morgan Edge hired me to do it. I didn't know what it was until after I had already stolen it," he said in a defeated voice. 

Lex studied Clark, wondering just what had happened during his time in Metropolis. When he had returned to Smallville after the plane crash, he had heard rumors about Clark running away, but he had been preoccupied with dealing with Helen and getting his life back. 

"He must have already tested part of the sample to know that it was unique," Lex said, putting the pieces together. 

"How did he get the sample in the first place?" Clark wondered out loud. 

"Helen. She sold it to him." Lex answered softly, startling Clark. He didn't think Lex would actually know, much less the answer to have been his ex-wife. "What I don't understand is how he found out you were the original source," Lex said, remembering how he had destroyed any connections between Clark and the vial. 

"That's my fault," Clark answered sheepishly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"When Edge came to get the sample from me and I told him I didn't have it, he sent his thugs to take my parents hostage," Clark explained frantically, remembering how scared he was. "They wouldn't let them go even when I told them the sample had been destroyed. So, I took some kryptonite and..." 

"Jesus Christ, Clark," Lex exclaimed. "Right in front of them?" 

"I know," Clark whined. "It was monumentally stupid, but I wasn't thinking straight. I just wanted to give them what they wanted. I guess Edge told your dad that he could bring the original source of the sample to him, so they taped some kryptonite to me and kidnapped me. I only got away because they brought me to Metropolis in the moving van-- when we got there, I managed to get free and set a propane tank in the van on fire. It exploded and I ran away before your dad or Edge had a chance to see me." 

"Yes, but I'm sure Edge told my father that it was you in the van." 

"Then why hasn't he done anything sooner?" Clark asked in confusion. "I mean, Edge must have told him about the kryptonite. 

"Yes," Lex said, nodding, working out what must have happened in his head. "I'm sure he was fascinated that the source of the blood was you, someone who had been right under his nose this whole time. But knowing that, knowing that you weren't going to disappear suddenly, he probably realized he could keep an eye on you and continue his research. He wouldn't have to come and get you until the moment was ready. I mean, my father has been known to make people disappear, but it's harder when it's a young man, a teenager really, with family, friends, and a community. It would have been messy and he wouldn't want to risk something like that while you were still living in Smallville," he explained, pacing about the room. 

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought," Clark said, becoming concerned with his boyfriend's startlingly clear view of the situation. 

Lex looked up to see the expression on Clark's face. "I'm not proud of it, Clark, but I am his son," he said, resignation in his voice. "I understand him in a way that I may not like, but may prove useful to us in the end." 

Clark just nodded, reminding himself that while Lex might understand his father, he could never turn into him. "So why now?" he asked, returning to the situation at hand. "What's changed?" 

"He must have made progress on the cloning project," Lex said, thankful for the change in topic. "Theoretically, in human cloning, you need to have stem cells to effectively 'grow' a human being. However, as evidenced by Emily Dinsmore, he must have gotten around this fundamental requirement somehow, even if she was an imperfect prototype," he explained in a cold scientific voice. "Morally reprehensible, but scientifically... amazing... anyway, after discovering your blood sample, he switched gears. He was no longer concerned with cloning humans, but cloning..." he trailed off before using the wrong words. 

Clark shook off the implied end of that sentence and asked, "So, what are we going to do?" 

"We need to do two things: 1) stop the current project, destroying all traces of it, and 2) prevent my father from ever laying hands on you," Lex said firmly. 

"If you take care of the first item," a voice cut in, "I believe I can take care of the second." 

* * *

"Lex, you've got to be kidding me." 

"That's all I can tell you, Bruce," Lex said, glancing nervously over at Clark. He had remained frighteningly silent since Bruce's interruption, after which Lex had launched into an earnest appeal for help without having to give up any answers. "You'll just have to trust me. Us." 

"You're expecting me to wage war against Lionel Luthor based on the statement 'Clark is special'?" Bruce asked in disbelief, almost tempted to laugh at Lex's request. "You have to give me more to work on." 

"What more is there to say?" Lex said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "All you need to know is that Clark... I need help. Look, if my father were to get his hands on Clark, the knowledge he would gain would be incredibly dangerous." 

"Lex," Bruce said, looking his friend straight in the eye. "I've already heard about the cloning project. I want to make sure that stops, regardless of Clark's involvement. However, if you want me to extend my services to protecting Clark and his family from your father, then you have to tell me what I'm dealing with." 

Lex didn't answer immediately, feeling the full power of Bruce's gaze, power that he had felt before. However, in the past, it had made him aroused; now, it made him feel pained, pressured. "I can't, Bruce," he said in a strained voice. "Too many people already know. It's not my secret to tell. I promised." 

"Look, I've already heard about the... what was it? Kryptonite?" Bruce offered, trying to reason with the two men. "And I know the kid is fast. He passed through the manor's security systems as a blur." 

"Shit," Lex said as he dropped his head in his hands. 

"It's okay, Lex," Clark finally said softly. "We can tell him." 

Lex whipped his head around to find Clark surprisingly calm. "Are you sure, Clark?" 

"Do you trust him?" 

"I do, but..." 

"I'm an alien," Clark spit out before Lex could object any further. Lex may have taken Clark's life in his hands by coming to Bruce, but at least Clark could be the one to actually say the words and reveal his secret. 

Bruce simply raised his eyebrows and asked, "Excuse me?" 

"An alien," Clark repeated. 

"Why should I believe you?" 

"Because I'm telling you," Clark said simply, placing his hands on his hips and meeting Bruce's questioning look. "And because I've got the spaceship and superpowers to prove it." 

"But how?" Bruce questioned, showing the first sign of actually believing Clark. 

"The meteor shower," Clark sighed as he began to pace around the room. "The shower was a result of the destruction of the planet Krypton and along with the debris-- the kryptonite rocks-- a spaceship landed on earth. There was a child in that ship. That child was me." 

"What happened to the planet?" 

"Destroyed," Clark said, shrugging his shoulders. Sometimes, he woke up in the middle of night with the strange and frightening feeling of being the last of his kind, the last son of Krypton. Yet, here with Bruce and Lex in the middle of the much more pressing issues of his life on Earth, the fate of his home planet was a mere historical fact from a world and life he never really knew. 

"But you look so human," Bruce said, circling the young man and carefully running his eyes over his body. 

"The details are fuzzy," Clark continued, trying to ignore Bruce's examination, "but from what I've been able to get from the AI in the ship--" 

"AI?" Bruce interrupted, perking up at the prospect of the availability of alien technology. 

"Yeah, AI. It's based on my biological father, Jor-El. It was built-in to, you know, fill me in on things when I was old enough," Clark said, pointedly avoiding the topic of the ship's prophecy and the aftermath that ensued after it was revealed. "In any case, it... he... told me that Kryptonians look and function just like humans. Our physiology is basically the same. However, at a molecular level, we're different. The earth's weaker gravity and yellow sun gives me... powers." 

"What kinds of powers?" Bruce asked as he continued to study Clark, sending a rush of jealousy through Lex. Lex found himself unsure why or of whom he was jealous. 

"Enhanced strength, speed. A host of other powers that I don't really understand why I have them, but I do," he answered, shrugging before deciding to mention one particular ability. "Like x-ray vision." 

"X-ray vision?" Bruce said, actually looking impressed for the first time during this entire revelation. 

"Yeah, I can see through things," Clark said, making sure Bruce understood him. "You know, like walls. And floors." 

"I see," Bruce said, finally stopping his scrutiny of his guest. 

"Yes. So now, maybe we both have some secrets we need to trust with each other." 

The look on Bruce's face showed his silent, although reluctant agreement. "Well, now that we all know, at least that'll make it easier to use the 'facilities' downstairs." 

"What?" Clark said, confused at first, then understanding dawning on him when he finally stopped seeing Bruce and Lex as casual business acquaintances, but long-time school friends. "Lex, you knew Bruce was Batman?" 

"Of course, I knew," Lex said, rolling his eyes at the question and relaxing a little at the change in topic. "My comic book obsession isn't exactly a secret. Who do you think helped him put that outfit together? And the car? Please. Everyone knows my penchant for exotic cars and what's more exotic than the Batmobile?" 

Clark chuckled at Lex's reaction, lightening the mood for the first time since Lex's arrival. 

"So what about this kryptonite?" Bruce said, returning to the topic of Clark's origins. "It affects you? 

"I'm practically indestructible," Clark said. "Except when I'm exposed to kryptonite. Bullets bounce off of me, I barely feel the blast of an explosion I'm in the middle of, but if there's kryptonite around, that's it. I'm just like everyone else. I'm just like you," he added. 

"In fact," Lex interrupted, purposefully ignoring Clark's implicit challenge to Bruce, "with any considerable amount, he gets sick. Very sick." 

"Do you think it could kill you?" Bruce asked, looking straight at Clark. "If there was enough of it around?" 

"Possibly," Clark said, meeting Bruce's gaze. "Most likely. But I'm not really looking to find out." 

Bruce held Clark's stare for a moment, looking as though he was weighing his options. "Relax," he finally said. "Neither am I. I'm just trying to get all the information I need." 

"So you say," Clark said softly as he relaxed slightly himself. 

"Look, Bruce," Lex said, sighing. "Why don't we let you think this over? Let it all sink in? It's a lot to digest." 

"That might be a good idea," Bruce said, his expression finally softening as he turned his attention to Lex. "Besides, I'm sure you're tired. Hungry. I'll have Alfred bring you something. I assume you'll be staying in the same room?" he said, looking between the two men. 

"Yes, we will be," Clark said, wondering what was behind the look in Bruce's eyes. "Thanks." 

"Of course," Bruce said as he smiled tightly. "Well, I'll be in my room." 

* * *

Clark and Lex went up to their room. Without a word, Lex simply disrobed and went into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. Clark slipped off his shoes and lay down on the bed. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he listened to the muted sound of water. Both of them had a lot to take in, to think through. It seemed like everything had changed in the past twenty-four hours and this was only the beginning. 

Lex stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. He quietly moved about the bedroom, gathering his luggage and finding some clothes. 

"Lex?" Clark asked from the bed, eyes still closed. "How would you describe your relationship with Bruce?" 

"I thought you were asleep," Lex answered lightly as he pulled on silk boxers. 

"Lex." 

"We're friends. We went to boarding school together-- he was two years ahead of me, but we bonded early on," Lex said, sighing. "Let's just say the names 'Luthor' and 'Wayne' didn't exactly make life easy for either one of us and we found something in common there." 

"And?" 

"And what?" Lex called back as he went to put his towel back in the bathroom. 

"Was there anything... else between you?" 

"Such as?" 

"Lex, why are you making me drag this out of you?" Clark moaned as he finally opened his eyes, rolled over onto his side, and lifted his head to look at his lover. 

"Because it doesn't matter, Clark," Lex explained, refusing to look at Clark as he went to finish dressing. His plans for promptly making love to Clark didn't seem to be working out. "Yes, Bruce and I were... involved at one point. But we both realized it wasn't going to work, so we ended it. A long time ago." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because it doesn't have anything to do with why we're here, Clark." 

"But it does," Clark emphasized as he rose from the bed. "Even if we weren't here under the current circumstances, I'd like to know if I'm going to be meeting one of your ex-boyfriends, especially if that ex-boyfriend is Bruce Wayne for chrissake. And considering the fact that we are here under the current circumstances, I definitely want to know the full history of your relationship with him," he said pointedly. "Lex, we're trusting my life, my parents' life with him." 

"And he's worthy of that trust, Clark," Lex argued, meeting Clark's gaze. "The fact that we were together doesn't change that." 

"It might," Clark countered, getting slightly worked up as he paced back and forth in front of the bed. "Look, I've known Bruce for a total of about 24 hours right now, but I've seen the way he looks at you. He still cares for you-- a lot-- and even though you've hardly mentioned him the whole time I've known you, I can tell you're close. There's an intimacy there that... that reminds me of us," he trailed off as he stopped to lean back on the edge of the bed. 

"Clark, our relationship is completely different from what I had with Bruce, what I have now with Bruce," Lex said, moving to stand in front of Clark, placing gentle hands on him. "I mean, yes, it was intense and based on a strong friendship, but at the end of the day, Bruce and I knew that staying together was only going to be the end for both of us. If the public relations nightmare that would result from anybody ever finding out wouldn't do us in, our combined natures would." 

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, looking up. 

"Bruce has a dark past and an even darker soul," Lex said, eyes glazing over as he stared off, away from Clark. "He's a good man, but there's a lot of pain inside him. Don't be fooled by his secret life as Batman-- he wants to do good, help people, but all of that is driven by the fact that he witnessed the death of his parents." 

"I didn't realize..." Clark said, a pained look flashing across his face. "It's sad that he had to go through that, but at least he's doing something positive with that pain," he said optimistically. "Trying to make sure others don't have to go through what he went through." 

"Yes, Clark, but it's more than just a heroic calling," Lex said, turning to sit down in the armchair behind him. "It's become an obsession to him." 

Clark studied his boyfriend who for the first time tonight, seemed tired, exhausted even. The full stress of the past few days was written on his face, in his eyes, weary and dark. 

"In a lot of ways, we're two of a kind," Lex continued unprompted, running his hands over his scalp as he tended to when he became reflective. "Clark," he said, looking up for a moment at the young man, "the way we're drawn to each other, it's intense, but it's rejuvenating as well. We only become better with each other... at least, I do." He allowed himself a small smile before continuing. "But Bruce and me..." he trailed off for a moment, dropping his head again and pinching the bridge of his nose. "If we had stayed together, we would have just fed off of each other. We've both gotten better at it, but sometimes... we have trouble seeing the difference between right and wrong, black and white. If we had stayed together, our whole world would have become a gray area. Neither one of us would be where we are today." 

"And where is that?" Clark asked softly. 

"For Bruce, here in Gotham, with his life as Batman," Lex said as he stood up, stretching his legs and back before approaching Clark. "It's a sign that there's still hope inside of him and that he can channel his pain, find purpose in his obsessions. For me... well, here, with you, ready to wage war against my father. I guess you could say I found purpose in my obsessions, too," he said, smirking. "There will always be a part of me that's lonely and angry and desperate to figure out what my place in this world is-- as a Luthor, as a man. But with you, a lot of those questions, a lot of those needs, are finally answered." 

Lex placed a tentative hand on his lover's arm, hoping he understood what he was trying to explain. Clark continued to stare into his lap as he took in Lex's words, but still, he reached out and closed his hand over his. 

A knock at the door broke the delicate silence of the room. 

"Come in," Lex answered. 

"Master Lex, Master Clark," Alfred greeted as he came into the room, silver tray in hand. "Master Bruce asked me to bring a late supper up for you." 

"Thanks, Alfred," Lex said as he took the tray from the older man. 

"Of course, sir," Alfred said, a small smile on his face. "It's good to see you again, sir, even if it is under the current circumstances." 

Lex returned the smile. "It's good to see you too, Alfred." 

Alfred nodded and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Lex turned to Clark, but he had already gotten up from the bed. He silently undressed and went into the bathroom. Lex just sighed and went to see what Alfred had brought him. 

* * *

Clark crawled into bed, pulling Lex into his arms, his back against his chest. Lex had gotten into bed already, not hungry enough to eat much and tired of waiting for Clark to finish his eternally long shower. 

"I'm sorry," Clark whispered. 

"For what?" Lex said as he nuzzled closer to his lover. 

"About the whole Bruce thing." 

"There's nothing to apologize for. That ended a long time ago," Lex said, slight sadness in his voice. "There's nothing going on between us anymore. We're just good friends." 

"I know," Clark whined softly as he closed his eyes and pressed his nose, his lips against Lex's neck. "It's just that I saw the way you two were down there tonight and I was suddenly reminded of the fact that you've had relationships with people other than me." 

"You had Adam." 

"Yeah, but when I was with him, I didn't feel anything close to what I feel with you." 

"It's the same for me," Lex sighed, closing his eyes to revel in the sensation of Clark's body next to his, reconnecting with his boyfriend after everything that had happened in the past few days, weeks and months. "I've never felt like this about anyone before." 

"I know. It's just that sometimes I wonder what you see in me, a stupid college freshman from the backwoods of Kansas. Sometimes I wonder why you're not with someone more like you, someone like Bruce." 

"Oh Clark..." Lex said, rolling over in Clark's arms to look at him. "I've wanted you since the day we met. I've been in love with you since the day we met." 

"I know," Clark said, smiling. "I didn't say I was being rational. I'm just saying how I felt." 

Lex returned the smile and said, "And I appreciate that." He pressed a kiss to his lover's lips, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

"So, I went and did a little reconnaissance last night," Bruce said as he led Clark and Lex downstairs into the Batcave. They had just finished an early breakfast and were heading down to begin their planning. 

"Last night?" Lex said, faint surprise in his voice as he carefully walked down the dark stairwell. "I don't remember coming to an agreement." 

"Well, I thought given the situation, we should move quickly," Bruce answered as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs to glance back at his guests. It had been a long time since anybody other than him or Alfred had been down here. "Besides, the research lab working on the cloning project is in Gotham." 

"You knew?" Lex said as he followed, taking in the picture of what the Batcave had become. Years ago, when Bruce had approached Lex about helping him develop his alter ego, the Batcave had merely been a place to store all of their prototypes-- early versions of the costume, utility belt gadgets, and of course, diagrams of what would one day become the Batmobile. 

"Very little that goes on in Gotham escapes me," Bruce answered, adding lower, "as head of Wayne Enterprises or as Batman." 

Bruce's footsteps echoed lightly on the concrete floor as he stepped in front of an electronic console that jutted out from the wall. He tapped lightly on the keys and the large screen above came to life. 

"The cloning project was moved here only about two years ago," he began, continuing to manipulate the computer's controls. "And while a potentially dangerous project, Lionel didn't seem to be making much progress, especially when it came to developing prototypes, which is why I didn't get involved. Until now, of course." 

Clark, who had been silently taking everything in, suddenly turned his attention to the display. He was beginning to realize how big and how secret of a life Bruce led as Batman-- so separate and yet so engulfing. It frightened and comforted Clark at the same time. He found himself identifying too readily with Bruce's duplicity. 

"The following is a rough schematic of the research lab," Bruce said as he brought up a three-dimensional drawing of the main LuthorCorp research building here in Gotham. "These rooms are the main cloning labs," he said as the computer rotated the diagram and then zoomed in on the southwest corner of the building. "This door opens up to a stairwell that leads into a larger underground facility. This is where the real action takes place." 

Photographs of the underground facility appeared on the screen. The lab itself looked like a normal lab-- albeit with state of the art equipment, but nothing unusual. Except for the large cylindrical chambers that took up most of the floor. 

"Incubation chambers?" Lex said as he studied the photographs. 

"Right," Bruce confirmed. "There's nothing in them yet, but my guess is, he's just waiting until he gets the final ingredient." 

Clark bristled at the comment and broke his silence, "So, how much does he know?" 

"Well, as far as I can tell, a lot," Bruce said, not even looking back at Clark before he tapped on the console again to bring up more images, this time of what looked like research documents and lab reports. "There are records of the analysis he's done on your blood as well as in-depth research on the kryptonite itself. In the end, Lionel can't prove that you're an alien, but he can prove that you're not human. Your molecular structure is just too different." 

"Well, that doesn't exactly comfort me," Clark muttered, anxiously running a hand through his hair. 

"It should, in a way," Bruce said, finally sitting down in the leather chair in front of the console and turning to look at the young man. "Your molecular structure is so different that the cloning research itself has come to a standstill-- studying the blood sample just isn't enough anymore, which is the good part. The bad part is that he knows you're the source of the sample and he wants you to 'jump-start' the project." 

"Something tells me he's not looking for my help cleaning test tubes," Clark jested unsuccessfully. "Okay, so what do we do?" 

"Well," Bruce said as he turned back to the screen, "it looks like all of the work is being done here in Gotham." 

"No other facilities?" Lex asked, his eyes glued to the display as he painstakingly reviewed every piece of information that flashed on the screen. 

"No," Bruce said. 

Lex nodded almost imperceptibly. "I can take care of destroying the facility then." 

Clark raised his eyebrows in surprise at first, then worry, but he remained silent. 

"Even with destruction of the facility, you will have the problem of the researchers themselves who have been working on the project," Bruce said as he punched some keys again and the display switched from building schematics to dossiers of researchers. "I'm already assembling some information on them." 

"How many?" Lex said as he frowned at the screen. 

"Under ten. It shouldn't be a problem." 

Bruce hit some keys again and the display suddenly stopped, returning to its vast sea of blackness. 

"Finally, there is, of course, your father," Bruce said as he turned around and leaned back on the edge of the console. "We don't know how much information related to the research he has stowed away somewhere else. If he is keeping his own copies of everything, destroying the facility is only going to stall his research temporarily. He has the will and the means to just start a new lab." 

"Well, we'll have to do a sweep of his office," Lex said, his face full of concentration and thought. "And his home." 

"Yes," Bruce said, already planning his entrance and search of Lionel's private office. "That shouldn't be a problem." 

"Good," Lex said, looking at Clark, but speaking to Bruce as his eyes shone like cold steel in the dim light of the cave. "And perhaps it will be a prime opportunity to gather information on him for the second part of this plan. I want to make sure he never bothers Clark and his family again." 

* * *

Lex sat in Bruce's study pouring over the schematics of the facility while Clark was talking to his parents on Bruce's secure line. Lex had sent them on an impromptu vacation in an undisclosed location and hired farmhands to take care of the Kent farm in their absence. He would rather have cut off all communication between Clark and his parents, but he knew they would not be able to get through the next few days, possibly weeks without making sure each other was okay. 

Looking at the drawings, Lex was surprised at his father's lack of originality-- it looked strikingly similar to the Level Three setup in Smallville. He started drawing up a list of resources and people he would need to help him destroy the facility. In the past, when he had been driven to embarking on similar projects to clean up some of his more unsightly messes, he had delegated this task to someone else. However, this time, it wasn't his reputation at risk-- the stakes were much higher. He couldn't trust anyone else and he could not fail. 

"I want to help, Lex," he heard Clark's voice say. 

"Clark, I don't want to put you in any more danger," Lex said, not looking up. 

Clark had walked into the study and promptly stood in front of Lex, watching him staring intently at the diagrams. "So, you're going to destroy the lab?" 

"Yes, we'll make it look like an accident." Lex paused, realizing that Clark's offer was more than just his need to help. "Clark, I promise you we'll try to do it with a minimal loss of life," he said as he looked up. 

"Minimal?" Clark said softly, raising an eyebrow, dark green eyes staring brightly down at Lex. "That's not the same thing as no loss of life." 

"Clark, there are inevitable risks associated with any endeavor of this kind," Lex said as he rose. 

"Lex." 

"What do you want me to say, Clark?" Lex said, wringing his hands. He had been on autopilot since this morning's discussion, quickly moving into action and ignoring the moral implications of those actions. "What else can we do? Any other course of action would most likely necessitate revealing who you are and the nature of your origins." 

"I can help," Clark said excitedly. He didn't tell his parents what their plan was-- he didn't want to endanger them even more by having them know and he doubted they would approve anyway-- but he had been calmed by their voices and able to think through a plan. "I can x-ray the lab and get anybody out of there right before you do anything. I mean, yeah, they'll be a little disoriented, but they won't know it was me who saved them." 

"Clark, it sounds like it might work, but..." Lex started. Clark's plan almost sounded too simple to work-- that was probably why it would. 

"But what?" 

"But I just don't feel comfortable putting you at risk," Lex said, sighing. "Of asking you to use your powers in such a dangerous environment." 

"Well, Lex, I don't feel comfortable not helping with this," Clark said, frustration in his voice. "I'm starting to feel like you and Bruce are cleaning up my mess and I can't go on feeling so helpless." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing more calmly, but unnervingly quietly. "And on top of that, I can't let you destroy that facility without doing whatever I can to make sure nobody gets hurt in the process. You're destroying it because of me. People might get hurt because of me." 

"They're people who work for my father," Lex said earnestly, seeing the look of guilt and desperation on his best friend and lover's face. "They're people who are working on an illegal and highly unethical cloning project." 

"Yes, but they're still people, Lex," Clark insisted. "I can't have that on my conscience. I can't have that on your conscience." 

"Clark," Lex said as he moved toward the young man to place a hand on his perfect face and look into wide eyes. "I told you and your parents that I would never let anyone use the knowledge of your alien origins against you," he said in a low and intense voice. "I will do anything to protect you." 

"I know, Lex," Clark whispered as he closed his eyes and reached out to hold Lex against him. "But this time, you don't have to. I can do this. Please." 

Lex closed his eyes as he felt Clark's body against his. He could feel the desperation in Clark's hold. "Okay, Clark." 

* * *

"Where's Clark?" Bruce said as he stood in the study doorway. 

"Upstairs," Lex answered. After Lex had conceded, a slightly relieved, but still emotionally exhausted Clark had retired to their bedroom. 

"I thought you two would be inseparable," Bruce teased as he sat down on the couch across from Lex. 

"He's taking a nap," Lex answered, rolling his eyes at Bruce's comment as he shuffled around papers on the coffee table. "I think everything's finally getting to him." 

"He's a little young, isn't he, Lex?" 

"Yes, and sometimes, just as innocent and naive," Lex said, sighing. "But he's also very mature for his age. He would have to be to carry the burden that he does." 

"Keeping a secret like that can be quite difficult," Bruce said as he leaned back, stretching an arm along the back of the couch. 

"I meant the burden of his powers," Lex said, looking up at his friend. "He's constantly feeling the need to save people. I thought you might empathize." 

Bruce tilted his head in acknowledgment, a slight smirk on his face. "Maybe we have more in common than our taste in men." 

"Bruce, it's different with him," Lex answered, dropping his gaze to stare down at the plans again. 

"I know," Bruce pushed. "For one thing, you're still with him." 

"You know it would have been the end of both of us," Lex said, trying to dismiss Bruce's line of conversation. 

"Oh, I don't know, Lex," Bruce said, leaning over to get his old boyfriend to look at him. "I mean, look at us now. Together, fighting your father. Fighting 'evil.' We're not so bad anymore. What's different now?" 

"For me, Clark," Lex said, looking up to meet Bruce's gaze. "He's shown me I'm worth something more than my name or my money. He's shown me I'm not my father. He's taught me about family and friendship. He's taught me about love." 

"Then, what about me?" Bruce said, raising his eyebrows. "What's different about me? How come I haven't fallen down a spiral of darkness and evil?" 

"I don't know," Lex said, shrugging. "Some people need a dark-haired savior to pull them out of a river and give them life. Others don't." 

Bruce let out a little chuckle at that, offering Lex a conciliatory smile. Lex returned the gesture. 

"You know, Lex," Bruce said, leaning back again, "even after you destroy the facility and take care of the researchers, it won't be the end." 

"I know," Lex said, nodding as he creased his eyebrows in thought. "We'll have to figure out a way to stop my father from reviving the project." 

"Even if we have something to hold over him, he'll find a way. Despite his own business practices, he won't be bullied into submission. Especially not with a discovery like this." 

"I know," Lex said, shaking his head with regret. "It was my obsession with the discovery that started this whole thing." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Ever since Clark saved me from the river that day and I was convinced that I had hit him with my car, I had been amassing information about him, some of which was probably leaked to my father. In fact, I was the one who stole the blood sample from Helen before she stole it back and sold it to my father." 

"That's why I never got married," Bruce commented. "So, what happened? Did you stop collecting information on him?" 

"When I returned after the plane crash," Lex said, nodding. "My frequent brushes with death started to make me wonder what was different about me, not Clark." 

"And what did you discover?" 

"As far as I can tell, it's some combination of what the meteors did to me on the day of the shower and sheer dumb luck," Lex said with an almost embarrassed smile on his face. 

Bruce smiled briefly, but turned seriously quickly. "Well, let's hope that your luck doesn't run out before we finish this little battle." 

"Yeah," Lex said, letting out a deep breath and worriedly running a hand over his scalp. "God, the war will never end. I just can't believe he would go this far." 

"Have you looked at some of the research findings?" 

"Some," Lex said as he pulled out a pile of papers from underneath the scattered schematics. 

"Interesting, isn't it?" Bruce said as he leaned forward to study them with Lex. 

"To put it mildly," Lex remarked as his trained eyes ran over molecular structure diagrams and experimental findings. 

"Are you going to destroy all of it?" 

"I guess I have to, don't I?" Lex said reluctantly, unable to tear his eyes away from the wealth of information in just the documents Bruce was able to obtain. 

"It's up to you, Lex, but the scientist in both of us knows the value behind all of this," Bruce said in a low voice. "Despite your father's little project, we both know there are potential benefits of cloning research. Especially things like this." 

Bruce reached into the pile and pulled out a particular report. He opened it to a dog-eared page, revealing some especially interesting test results. Apparently, Lionel's researchers had been able use the kryptonite to induce genetic mutations-- specifically, to effectively repair genetically problematic cells, fixing destructive mutations but keeping the rest of the genetic material in tact. Moreover, they had successfully been able to propagate those fixes to surrounding cells as well as create healthy clones of the repaired original. 

"I'll let you think about that," Bruce said, tapping the report with a finger before standing up. He crossed the room to leave, but stopped short in the doorway. "I admire your commitment to the young man, Lex, I really do," he said, his back to Lex. "I envy it. But remember that some good can come out of all this." 

* * *

Lex's feet pounded down on the treadmill. He had come down to Bruce's personal gym to work out some of the tension in his muscles and to process all of the information he had read in the report. He knew that the research was in its very early stages and that much more would have to be done before they could come out with any definitive findings. But the implications were so tempting. 

"Hey, Sexy," Clark said as he walked into the gym to find Lex stepping off of the treadmill. Clark smiled, seeing the sweat glisten over his lover's face. 

"Hey, Love. Get some rest?" Lex asked before he took a long drink from his water bottle. 

Clark waited until Lex was finished drinking before he kissed him deeply. "Mmm," he hummed, smiling as he let him go. "Yeah. How are you doing?" 

"Okay." 

"You look like you've got something on your mind," Clark said, studying the look on Lex's face. 

"I think we all do," Lex answered casually. 

"Come on, Lex," Clark pushed. 

Lex paused for a moment as he prepared his words. "I've just been reading some of the research reports from the lab." 

"And?" 

"And... I have to admit that some of the research is quite interesting," Lex said, biting his lower lip anxiously. 

"Like what?" 

"Some of the genetics work," Lex confessed. When Clark didn't say anything, he shook his head and placed a hand on his boyfriend's arm. "It doesn't matter. It will all be destroyed in a couple of days anyway." 

"No, Lex, come on," Clark said, catching Lex's hand before he had a chance to walk away. "What did you find? You wouldn't be thinking about it this much if it didn't matter." 

"Well, I haven't gone through everything, but one particular report stood out," Lex said, avoiding Clark's eyes. "It looks like in some preliminary testing, they were able to induce genetic mutations using kryptonite." 

"Then... that means that all those mutants..." Clark started, his face filling with guilt and remorse as he felt like his knees might buckle underneath him. "I mean, Chloe's been right this whole time. The rocks do affect people." 

"Well, yes, Clark, but it also means they can affect people in a positive way," Lex said hurriedly as he guided Clark to sit down on a nearby bench. "According to the report, they were able to induce positive changes, repairing harmful mutations while keeping the remaining genetic material in tact." The look on Clark's face didn't seem to be getting any better. "Don't you see, Clark?" Lex implored. "Do you know how many genetic disorders this could possibly cure?" 

"I guess," Clark said, his body relaxing a bit. He looked up at Lex. "So you want to want to keep the findings?" 

"Well, I guess that's up to you, Clark," Lex said, shrugging. "I'm going to be honest with you. It's an incredible finding and researchers at LexCorp could do some great work with it. But," he added, "it would take a lot to cover up the source of the report. Including your involvement. It would introduce another element of risk." 

"But it might help people, right?" 

"It could." 

"Then, keep what you need to keep," Clark decided, his face serious. "Maybe we can even use it to correct the original kryptonite mutations." 

"Are you sure, Clark?" Lex said, once again surprised at Clark's generosity. "I don't want you to feel pressured to do this. I'll destroy everything like we originally planned if you want me to." 

"No, Lex. I'm sure," Clark said, taking Lex's hands in his and placing a quick kiss on his lips. "But promise me one thing?" 

"Anything," Lex said, staring intensely into beautiful green eyes. 

"Promise me the research will be controlled," Clark said, remembering Hamilton. "Supervised. That it won't get away from us." 

Lex nodded solemnly. "I promise." 


End file.
